


The 100th,

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: 100 fanfics, 100 prompts, Alternate Universe, Cross Over, Cross-Party Relationship, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, tumbrl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Posting my first ever rumbelle fic! That I never actually got around to posting here..Re-edited.Also on tumblr I was prompted byrumbelle-ficbrarian,‘Spinner Rumple and Princess Belle team up to save Baelfire.’This is actually my 100th rumbell fic!I'm actually still stunned that I've written 100, rumbelle fanfics!26 chaptered fics, 70! single fics. and 4 series,Wow, my most heartfelt thanks to the wonderful rumbelle fandom for their readership and kindness.You guys every kudos every hit has meant so much to me,thank you for continuing to follow me into the rumbelle smuty madness.





	1. Week day calendar

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first rumbelle fanfic, and surprisingly my only none alternate universe fic, i’d Actually forgotten it and only recently found it again. So I thought it only fitting that I would post it now,

originally titled ~~date night~~  
originally Posted July 14 2014

Thursday’s nights were always date night, 

Monday’s were always too hectic. getting back to work after the long weekend.paying bills getting the shopping done.It was all very tiresome. 

And it was the same with Tuesday’s, 

Wednesday’s were slower, midweek. but..Wednesday’s well,were just Wednesday’s.

Thursday’s were always date night, movie night.they'd get take out from the diner and rent a movie. sometimes they'd get into a teasing argument over who got to pick out the movie that night.but they never really fought.

On Friday nights they had cooking classes.belle loved learning new things and she loved to cook.even if at first she wasn’t very good at it.but then.after all this world was still new to her.

sometimes Belle bakes cookies and brings them to the shop.those were his favorite days,when it was just the two of them.talking about their day. Sharing pieces of their lives together,

Saturday’s were quiet alone time, Time spent together reading and enjoying each other's company.just the two of them.storybrook,the world be damned! 

He wasn't stalking Belle, he was just being observant.her and this Charlie Littleton person who’s face he couldn’t quite place back in their world.they appeared to be happy together under his very observant eye.this Charlie Littleton appeared to truly make Belle happy.in all the ways he couldn’t.Belle had found her prince charming, 

Mr. gold sighed as he dusted his empty shop.staring out the window watching forlornly as Belle and her prince charming crossed the street.

He however had Know idea what they did on Sunday’s..

original notes,this idk know what too call it? fic prompt? short summary, small dribble..anyway rumbelle au in which belle never asked rumple out on that hamburger date,


	2. Spinner Rumple and Princess Belle team up to save Balefire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumbelle-ficbrarian prompted 
> 
> What about the prompt…….
> 
> ‘Spinner Rumple and Princess Belle team up to save Balefire.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely rumbelle-ficbrarian, sent me this prompt! 
> 
> What about the prompt…….  
> ‘Spinner Rumple and Princess Belle team up to save Balefire.’
> 
> I switched it up a bit..but in all my 100, rumbelle fics this is the actual First time that I’ve written Neal. Happy reading guys.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have all your things here at the house, in case...

"In case what? Neal asked while boxing up his belongings.there were half empty packing boxes scattered all over his childhood bedroom. marked dorm room stuff and storage. 

"In case you might want to come back." Robert said looking up at his son.unable to see the grown 18-teen year old young adult standing before him but instead saw his young 8-year old little boy.his little Bae, 

Robert gold still could not believe that his little bae was leaving for collage in the morning. 

"Come on pop, lets not get into this again.I'll be home over brake and holidays." Neal replied throwing some old broken toys into a box marked donations.but when his back was turned Robert snuck them out, and placed them under the bed. 

"I know, it was merely a suggestion." 

"Yeh I get it, empty nest syndrome. emma said that she was going through that crap with her folks." Neal replied with a grin. 

"I don't have empty nest syndrome, Robert replied a little defensively.Bae it's just..I just want you to know that this will always be your home and know matter what you can always come home.that's all."

"Yeh I get that, I mean I know that. I just need to figure things out on my own you know.figure out what I want to do with my life." Neal said while looking over his small bookcase. 

"I know." Robert said softly.reaching into the donation box and picking up a old tattered stuffed bear that he had bought his boy when he was five.

Neal tossed a few books into a box and Robert frowned."gently Bae, I thought I'd taught You better then to mistreat your things." 

"pop there just old books,hardly breakable." Neal replied with a smirk. 

"Don't let Belle hear you say such things." Robert replied with a fond smile as stood up and moved to stand beside his son.glancing at his adolescent books.

"Ah, remember this Bae? Robert asked pulling an old friend from the dusty shelves.

‘Spinner Rumple and Princess Belle team up to save Baelfire.’ 

"Kind of? Neal answered glancing at the book and scratching his head.

"Belle had this made for you,for your 8th birthday I believe." Robert said fondly stroking the book cover.

"I used to have to read this to you every night before bed." Robert continued smiling warmly at the memory.

"Yeh, I kind of remember that." 

Robert sat down on the bed recalling things passed and acutely feeling the passing of time.

"Hay pop I gotta go, I'm meeting up with the guys." Neal said suddenly disregarding his father's sentimentality.

"Oh, alright son." Robert said looking forlornly at the book in his hand.

"Neal what time are we leaving in the morning? he called out to his son as he headed down the hall.

"Not early, I'll let you know! Neal shouted as he ran down the stairs.as he always did,

With a deep sigh Robert opened the book in his hand.

"The tail of the noble spinner and the brave Princess Belle, and their quest to save Bealfire." Robert began reading out loud.as if his little boy was still in the room listening with rapid attention.

"Spinner Rumple was a poor but kind and good man,his only son Baelfire was the only thing that he truly treasured.one day, while spinning at his spinning wheel he met the beautiful Princess Belle." 

"Bealfire was an adventurous child, who often found himself in peculiar adventures,well one day." Robert continued to read out loud to an empty room.when he was half way through the story he heard the doorbell rang.pulling him from his Melancholy ravine.

Closing the book with a fond smile he rose from the bed holding the book to his chest.

After gently placing the book down on the side table in the hall Robert walked down the stairs feeling his age.

When he opened the door he was greeted with belle's smiling face,

"Hay." she said smiling warmly up at him.

"Hay." he replied glumly.

"I brought dinner, I thought you might be hungry." 

"Thank you sweetheart." he replied and kissed her on her cheek.

"I brought granny's famous lasagna! She said and giggled at his grumpy expression.

"I'm only teasing, I actually brought hamburgers and fries." She said with a guilty smile. 

"Now that's more like it." he said with a grin taking the bag from her and leading her into the kitchen.

"So is Neal all pack up? she asked.

"No, not even close." he replied with a smirk.

"You don't have too worry so much about him you know, he's a man now.he can handle somethings on his own." 

"I know, I'm just having a hard time letting go." he replied setting the food down on the table.

"So don't, she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. try to think of it as giving him some space to grow." 

"I'm just going too miss him." he said kissing her arm.

"I know but I'm here, whenever you need me I'm here." she nuzzled his cheek.

"Good, because I need you." he rasp taking her hands in his and kissing her palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open too any and all prompts for any of my rumbelle fics! Please hit me guys.


	3. bound to the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> an another alternate ending to mistress of gold manor. that got too long or I thought didn't really work so I thought I'd post it as is.

'I'am lady Belle of avonlea,'

I kept repeating to myself as I lay on the uncomfortable and cold bed in my cell. my body shivering with chill as I tired desperately to keep the wool blanket wrapped around me.I was a lady in my father's castle. treated as if I were a princess until that faithful day when my captor. the beast brought me to his lair. I feared that I would never again see my father.that I would never again bath in the warmth of sunshine. 

i was lady Belle of avonlea.

"wakey wakey, my beauty." 

I heard his voice calling to me, the beast that haunted me in sleep.he emerged out of the darkness of my cell his hand reaching out for me.

I hard that giggle..a child like giggle. and turned to see his eyes shingling in the darkest corner of the room. those wicked golden eyes that meant to devour me whole. 

he smiled baring his crooked black teeth and walked toward me, I awoke with a start!

I awoke from my dark dream chilled to the bone with foreboding. I could feel the darkness reaching out for me in between wake and sleep.the darkness enveloping me. filling me and making my head dizzier.

this was madness, i didn't know myself anymore.the only certainty i knew was him.in any form his eyes those eyes remained the same. he was my master in any realm and my very soul craved him.that was my reality.

'I'am lady belle of avonlea.'

I was running with absolutely no idea where I was going, i was so blinded with angry indignation and choking with heartache that I couldn't see straight, 

I could hear that child like giggle mocking me as I found myself running up the stairs to the master's private rooms. 

I entered master Gold's chamber to find the room emptily. the master of the house was not there I thought when I unexpectedly found myself in the same room as the beast from my nightmares! 

"and where do you think your going dearie? he asked looking at me with distain.

"I...

"I know what you are beast, and you will not keep me here any longer." i said defiantly.

"your not going anywhere, you are mine.and now that the darkness has tasted you..it likes your flavor and its not going to let you leave little princess." he said looking at me with ill intent. 

"show me your true face beast." I said staring into his face.examining the crocked angle of his nose and the lustful gleam in his eye.

"so willful, so brave." he said looking at me lustfuly and walking toward me. 

I backed away from him.

"no, don't you dare touch me! I shouted and grabbed a knife off the desk pointing it at him.

"take another step and I will end you, I'm leaving this place. tonight! and I will never return do you understand me." I warned. 

he continued to walk closer to me with a wild look in his eye.

"No your not, your not going anywhere little princess! You belong to me and I'm not letting you go." he declared with a menacing giggle. something dark and mercilessly took hold of me when the beast put his hands on me and I stabbed him! I stabbed my Captor with the knife and watched in disbelief as he fell to the floor bleeding like a man.

"Belle." he had said my name. falling to my knees I knelt down beside him finding not the beast but my master. lord Gold, I had stabbed him! he was no beast but an ordinary man and in the mist of my fevered delusion I had wounded him deeply.

I spent the remainder of that faithful night by his bedside while the house hold staff fretted about him. trying to stop the wound from bleeding till a doctor could be brought from town. it was a long and trying night I was torn between indifference and anxiety for the poor fool as he cried in his fretful sleep.

when dawn broke the pain had subside and we were left alone in his bedchamber. the early morning light shone on his pale face casting him in warm golden light.making his dark eyes shine golden. I pressed a cool cloth to his forehead when he took hold of my hand and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Belle." He said in desperation.

"Not now, later. rest now we'll talk later." I said. 

"Belle please." He pleaded.

"Alright, I want the truth.tell me now what happened to your wife and son? I demanded. 

"yes, I had a wife and a son. I lost them both." he sadly replied.

"What happened? 

"I lost them, I lost my wife because I was a weak man. a coward! my wife despised me, and when she left me she took my son just to spite me."

"did you love her? I asked.

"yes very much, her and my son were my whole world.I wasn't the man i'am now. I'am so much more now my dear Belle." he continued weaving his heart breaking tail with a far away look in his eye.

I stared into his warm eyes as he spoke unsure? if I should even trust that what he was telling me was the truth. 

"I did deplorable things in order to find them. To get them back, I became unrecognizable even to myself.but I was determined to get my family back! he continued turning his gaze away from me.

"did you ever find them, what happened to them? I asked.

"oh yes, eventually I did find my son. She abandoned him you see." he said with his eyes dark with anger and hurt. 

"what happened to him, what happened to your son?

he looked at me then.his dark eyes a storm of emotions. 

"I lost him too, I never lied to you about him. I drove him away and I've been searching for him ever since. you see I'd become a man that my son couldn't love. he feared the thing I became and he wanted nothing too do with me or my money." he concluded with a deep heartbroken sigh. 

it was a compelling tail, full of heartbreak.but I could I believe it? Could I believe him? 

"And what about us, what am I too you? I asked. 

"I wanted you the from moment I saw you, I needed you, I need you Belle." he proclaimed looking into my eyes with such ardor.

"why, why did you do this too me? Why did you deceive me? 

he licked his lips fixing me with a penetrating stare. "I took what I wanted, and I wanted you! 

"I never wanted you to see me for the monster I truly am, I wanted you in utter depravity! and yet I wanted you to remain innocent of all my ugly and perverse desires." he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

I slapped him hard across his face! then I struck him again.

"you deceived me." I said glaring with indignation.

"yes I know, I knew that if you leaned the truth about me..if you knew my true face you wouldn't stay with me. will you my darling Belle.will you now stay with me? he asked with a wounded expression on his face.

"how can I even be sure that your being truthful with me, I wanted too know you and...

"and now you do." he said sounding resigned.

"but you lied to me." I replied completely at a loss as to how to continue.

he shook his head sadly and chuckled. his sudden outburst unsettling me.when his laugh turned into that giggle, that same child like giggle,and those eyes turned to look at me with a mischievous grin.a cold chill went through me. 

I looked at him taken aback by his malicious laugh, suddenly I wasn't in the master's chambers anymore but in my cell in the monster's castle! the beastly creature rose from the small bed and looked at me with a pleased expression and with that mischievous grin. 

"I don't understand." I said to shaken to demand any kind of explanation for this madness. 

"you wanted to know me, well here i'am dearie." he said gesturing. 

"but, where is master Gold? I asked dumfounded.

"gone, don't worry you'll never see him again." he said with that same mischievous grin that hunted my dreams.

"I don't understand? I repeated shaken to my very core.

"I thought you might want to hear my tail from him rather then the beast as you insist on calling me." 

"what, what are you? 

"I'm the dark one, and to you i'am master." 

"no, I said shaking my head. no! I said in desperation. 

"yes." he said and gently lifted my chin making me meet his eye.

"you are the beautiful Belle of Avalon, who's adoring father sold you to the beast. That is after i took your virginity! 

"no." I shock my head tearing myself away from him.

"oh yes, you remember don't you my dear? he asked taking hold of my hands and pulling me toward him.

"and, oh how..delicious you felt! so tight wrapped around my hard cock." he taunted baring his rotten teeth.

"no, no i'am not that girl, it broke my father's heart to sell me off! he only did it to save my sisters." I cried out struggling in the monster's hold.

"oh sweetheart, you have no sisters. your father sold you to pay off a debt to me." he said with a leer. 

"no, your lying I..I..where is lord Gold? I want to see him now! I shouted. 

"shush, he put his long clawed fingers over my lips.silencing me. you'll never see him again. the charade is finished,it's just me and you now." he said gently brushing his thumb over my lips.

"I'll leave you to gather yourself my lady." he said mockingly and kissed my hands before leaving me in my dungeon.

alone in my cold cell I sat on the stone floor blankly staring at the walls of my prison.trying to keep the flood of memories from crashing down on me.our encounter in my father's garden.the humiliating haggling over my worth.and always that chilling child like giggle haunting me.

"no, that's not who i'am! that's not how it happened! I shouted to myself. 

"I'am Belle, the merchant's daughter of Avonlea." I kept repeating to myself as I was comsued by darkness. 

"I'am Belle, the merchant's daughter! 

he was there, in all of my realities.

He was my loving dominant master, the man who brought me from my father for his own sexual gratification. filling me with a yearning for debauchery.

he was the cruel beast.the dark one who took me from my home.locking me away and rudelessly took my innocence,

he was always there trapping me in a dream I could not wake from,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my readers   
> Well what you guys think? Should I have gone with this ending? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also..I’m finally in the process of re-editing all my old fics, I’m nearly half way through. But I still have a lot of re-formatting and re-editing too do, I’m hoping to have it done by the end of October, 
> 
> And on another note.  
> I’m also opening prompts too all my fics. So if guys want a little one shot follow up to any of my old stories then come on down! Lol hit me up in the comments! I’m looking forward to reading any thoughts or ideas you guys may have. 
> 
> Thanks again, for all theses years of hanging in there with me. For reading&commenting. You guys this fandom has meant so much too me. Xoxoxo kisses & hugs,

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be posted later today,


End file.
